Brothers Discont
by Amazing-D
Summary: Three brothers Dyan, Devon and Deegan leave Cruz Island to follow in their father's footsteps to become pirates. Each one has their own goal to accomplish. Setting sail together, they will meet foes and friends on they journey to the Grand Line!
1. Enter the Trio

Hi there, this is my first fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Onto the the first chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own one piece  
**

**Chapter 1 Enter The Trio**

Somewhere along North Blue on a small island named Cruz Island, a trio of brothers were their in old clubhouse doing what they do best, nothing. Their clubhouse was along the beach away from the main village. The youngest one, Dyan, was sitting on a pathetically made wood chair reading a newspaper while the middle brother, Devon was sleeping on the floor. The oldest, Deegan, was staring out the window into the ocean.

Dyan was 17, had short spiky black hair and was the second tallest. He wore a green camouflage shirt which was slightly unbuttoned revealing part of his chest with a three-quarter blue jeans and black sandals. He also sported a silver earring on his left ear.

Devon was 20, had long black hair up to his shoulders and was the largest of the three. He had no shirt which showed off perfectly toned upper torso and wore long black pants with matching shoes. He had a tattoo of an anti-marine logo tattooed on his entire back.

Deegan was 21, had short black hair and covered by a dark red cap. He wore a plain white T-shirt and pair of dark blue jeans. The shirt was fully unbuttoned and the collars were flipped upwards. He also wore dark red and white sneakers.

The three of them wore a silver chain with a D pendant.

"HOLYSHIT!" Dyan suddenly shouted out of nowhere.

"Huh what?" said a drowsy Devon as he got up. Deegan turned around and looked at the 17 year-old.

Dyan was grinning uncontrollably "Heh those guys did it again. It says here the Strawhats has declared war on the World Government by attacking and destroying the great Enies Lobby!"

"Hmph so?" Devon uninterestedly asked laying back down.

"Hmm those guys are crazy aren't they. First they picked a fight with that shichibukai Crocodile and now this?" said Deegan.

"Yea and you gotta see their bounties now. It's crazy high now. And we can finally have a look at more crew members instead of just the captain and first mate" said Dyan excitedly as he took out a bundle of wanted posters and waved it around.

"You're such a dork you know that." blurted out Devon. "What was that you slob?" snarled Dyan, a vein appearing on his head.

"You heard what I said dork." grinned Devon. Dyan tossed the posters aside as he pounced on his nemesis and all hell broke loose in the cabin.

Deegan sighed as he picked up the posters and analyzed them. _**So there's just 8 of them, that is quite amazing. He accomplished that much with such a small force. They must be insanely strong.**__**  
**_

"Ok you two, break it up." he said halfway through reading the bounties.

Fight continues…

"Hey Devon, Dyan knock it off."

Nothing…

"I said ENOUGH!" he roared.

"Ouch!" cried Dyan as a punch came down on his head and Devon was launched out the open window with a beautiful kick. Dyan nursed the swell on his head while Devon barged back in the shed muttering curses.

"You always go easier on that brat you know that." he grumbled.

"Well you are the older one so you should learn a little more restraint." Deegan replied casually. Dyan stuck his tongue out at Devon but before another brawl could start, the oldest brother shot a deadly glare at the two. Dyan gave him a cheeky grin while the other glared back.

A wanted poster fell from his hand and landed on the floor. They observed it carefully and bursted out in laughter. It was Black Leg Sanji's hilarious drawing. "Whats with his face?" Dyan laughed out wiping a tear from his eye.

"So today's the day guys. Soak up whatever you can of this miserable shed cause most likely we'll never return." Deegan said as all three of them sighed in unison.

...

"Right, let's get going. Mom's probably waiting for us at the docks." Devon announced after a minute or two.

Devon and Deegan gathered their bags and left for the docks. Dyan stared at the shed for a few more seconds. Grinning, he turned around and chased after his brothers.

* * *

As they neared the docks, the layout of a sail boat came into sight. It was rather large, big enough to fit about ten people comfortably. In the front was the head of a white fox and the sails was an odd light gray color. The design was rather antique like, clearly not from this decade. It had a plain Jolly Roger waving on the top of the mast. It was yet to be redesigned.

"There's the Arcticfox. Weird and yet awesome!" said Dyan as he grinned.

"Yeap, thats dad for you. Not only is he a great inventor, he even built this ship for us when we were kids." agreed Deegan.

"Enough about him!" Devon suddenly snapped.

"Chill Dev, he's our dad." Dyan replied.

"So? I don't give a damn about that pathetic excuse for a man!" he shouted again

"Hey enough Devon! You will be able to confront him soon enough alright." Deegan said sternly and Devon finally calmed down.

"Yea as pirates. That's gonna be awesome!" Dyan said as he got excited again.

They reached the docks and walked up to the Arcticfox. From behind they heard some sniffing as they turned around and saw a teary eyed woman approaching them. The woman, Jessy seemed very motherly.

"Hey mom, how are you holding up? Don't worry about us too much alright. I'll definitely keep an eye on these two." Deegan said reassuringly.

"Yes I know, but a mother cant help worrying! I'm gonna miss you rascals." Jessy complained.

"Aww come on ma, don't be sad. Soon you'll be seeing our names in the news anyways and maybe even some wanted posters. Just like pops! Oh and later on we're planning to meet up with him on the Grand Line. I really cant wait for that." Dyan said as he smiled happily.

"Oh my babies are going out to sea. Dyan did you pack your special bag? Devon your kenrods? And how about food? Food is essential out there." She nagged.

"There she goes again. Yea mom we're are set up and ready to go. See I got _bruto _and _trituradora _right here with me." Devon replied as he tapped the weapons along his waist. They were like kendo sticks but were made of metal instead.

She sighed as she hugged and kissed them all goodbye. They three of them marched up the boat and got ready for departure.

After settling their stuff they walked over to the rear railing to give their mom one last goodbye.

The boat was beginning to leave the docks as their mom announced "I love you three!"

"Love you too ma!" Dyan replied. Suddenly, he noticed some bag at her feet.

He panicked and he felt his pockets frantically. Only to find a hole in one.

"Ma I dropped the bag!" he shouted. He pointed on the ground next to her. Reacting on instinct she grabbed the black bag and threw it as hard as she could at them.

Dyan stretched as far as he could over the edge but it wasn't enough.

**_The fool wouldn't _**Deegan sweatdropped. But just as he feared the boy leapt off the railing to catch the bag.

"Shittttt!"

"Idiot!" the other two yelled as Devon tossed his kenrods to Deegan and leaped in.

Minutes later Dyan was lying down on the deck struggling to regain his breath.

"Whoa that was close, I nearly drowned! Thanks Dev." he said between breaths.

"Damnit man, how stupid can u be?" and Devon smacked his head.

"Well, atleast I got the bag. So no harm right?" and he started laughing. Suddenly he felt a deadly aura around him and his happy laughter turned into a nervous one.

"I'm sorryyyy!"

His mother watched helplessly as they flung him overboard again. _**Trio of brats**_ she sighed as she walked away into her now quiet empty house.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_Bruto – _brute

_Trituradora _– Crusher

They are Spanish words. Oh and his moves will all be Spanish.

Please read and review.

Next up First Encounter!


	2. First Encounter

**Reviewers  
**

**Dthehalfdragon** - Thx alot for your idea. I think its really great. And for being the first good suggestion I'll definitely be using your character. I'll be introducing your character most probably in the next chapter. If not ill say so.

So moving on. Here is the next chapter!

**Disclaimer - I do not own One Piece in any way at all**

* * *

**Chapter 2 First Encounter**

"Hey captain brat. It's been three days since we left Cruz Island and it'll take us another two to reach the next island, Foam Island. We just gotta keep heading in this direction."

"Ok, nice work."

...

"Wait! Talk to your captain with more respect you slob!"

"You're talking about respect? I'm older than you, you little punk!"

"So? It doesn't matter on sea you fool!"

"That's it!"

Devon pulled out his kenrods from their sheaths and stepped onto the middle of the deck. Dyan watched him and walked up accross him cracking his knuckles.

Devon dashed forward swinging_ bruto_ on his left hand at Dyan's head. Using his hand to meet the kenrod mid-swing, Dyan skillfully guided the weapon upwards while throwing a punch out. Devon blocked it with his other weapon as they both rammed their heads together.

They both jumped back rubbing their foreheads.

Deegan sighed as he watched the two fight. _**Why can't they get along? The past three days they've been at it. I guess they really are bored, we have been floating on the ocean doing nothing.**_

He looked at his watch "Okay I'm going in to cook dinner now. You ladies come in and help me set up after you're done." He walked into the kitchen to start cooking.

"Yes Deeg's cooking! Glad mom thought him how to cook before we left." Dyan said happily.

"Pay attention!" Devon said as he moved in for another attack. He rushed in with both hands on his left side.

Dyan braced himself as Devon swung out _trituradora_ on his right hand in an extremely swift motion. It seemed like the attack was only heading for his ribs, but his other hand was hidden in the shadow of the first and swung out as well. _Bruto _was heading straight for his head. Shocked, Dyan managed to block the blow to his rib but couldn't react fast enough for the other one heading for his face. It connected with his jaw and sent him flying to the mast. He grunted out in pain on impact.

"_Huelga de la sombra_, I win this time punk" Devon said as he placed his weapons back in their sheaths while walking towards the kitchen.

"Wow nice one, I didn't see that coming. New move?" Dyan sat back up rubbing his chin.

"Not the only one." he said turning his head slightly smirking. He then continued walking to the kitchen.

Dyan sat there slightly stunned. _**That was pretty good, but... **_He grinned as he got back up and followed him into the kitchen.

* * *

When Dyan entered the kitchen, he saw Deegan finishing up dinner and Devon fast asleep on the dining table. He sweat dropped at how fast the guy fell asleep.

"That moron can sleep at anytime. Sigh, he cant even help set up the table." Dyan complained as he started setting up the table for dinner.

"And you're surprised?" he replied shacking his head.

After about five minutes Deegan turned of the stove "Alright wake him up, I'm just about done here."

Dyan grinned as he threw a plastic cup right at Devon's head. He woke up and groggily grunted "Captain brat."

"Lazy slob" Dyan retorted.

And before another fight started Deegan laid the food on the table. Instantly all the anger disappeared and was replaced by hunger. They dug in with no manners as usual and that earned a smack on the head by their brother.

"Seriously, you two need to learn some manners."

"Come on, I was hungry and you're cooking's soo good!" Dyan pouted.

"Kiss up" mumbled Devon.

"Don't start that again!"

After dinner they washed up and headed out to the deck to relax on the deck.

"Its really peaceful like this." Dyan said as he stared at the sky, leaning on the railing. It was a clear night sky filled with stars.

"Yea, this makes me feel really calm. I guess dad was right when he said the sea was freedom." Deegan replied.

After a few moments of silence they heard snoring. Devon was fast against the mast.

Deegan sweatdropped while Dyan rolled over laughing.

"That never gets old!"

* * *

Suddenly they heard a whistling noise and something exploded right next to them.

Devon's eyes shot open and he grinned. "Finally some action!".

He put a hand on his weapons after getting up. Dyan tapped his pocket to check if it's still there while Deegan ran into his room to fetch something.

Devon sighed "I told him to always have it with him. I always have these guys with me"

"He really doesn't like to lug it around and I don't blame him. It's kinda troublesome."

As they got ready a ship a little bigger than the Arcticfox approached them. It had a Jolly Roger with a cowboy hat on the skull on the top.

"You there! We are here to raid your ship. That was just a warning shot, next time we wont miss. Surrender or die!" shouted a man with a cowboy costume on. He had an odd face which resembled a horse for some reason. They knew he had to be the captain because his costume seemed flashier than the other crew.

"You guys look stupid." Dyan said bluntly.

The entire crew dropped at the remark.

One of them shouted "How dare you insult us like that. You know who we are?"

"Nope and we really don't care." Devon replied.

Another crew member got steamed. "We're the Wild West Pirates and this here is our captain, Wild Horse Philip. He has a bounty of 7 million beli!".

"Wow cool. A guy with a bounty, and a decent one." Dyan said excitedly. "This is gonna be interesting" Devon smirked.

"Enough of this! Men it seems they refuse to surrender. So, attack!" Philip commanded.

Dyan and Devon prepared themselves as the crew jump over their rails and swung over from ropes on board their ship. Devon took out his kenrods while Dyan stretched.

Three rushed at Devon with swords drawn. He blocked the first strike with _bruto _and struck the assailant in the head with _trituradora. _The other two attacked at the same time from both sides. The swords were going for his head as he ducked and cross his hands. He then jabbed them in the gut hard with his weapons and they flew away unconscious. One over the rail and the other hit the mast hard.

Another four went to Dyan. He got into his usual fighting stance, leaning back on his left leg lazily with his fists raised. One of them went in with a punch to the face. Dyan just tilted his head dodging it easily. Before the he knew it Dyan's leg slammed into his ribs. Bones cracked as he was knocked into another of them. They hit the wall and fell over knocked out. Then one came from behind to slice his head clean off. He squatted down and punched the guy's jaw launching him into the sky. Dyan looked up with a hand over his eyes and whistled.

"I guess I put a little too much in that one." he looked over to the remaining guy who had a gun. His hands were shaking as he stepped backwards. "Stay away monster!" he said. He pointed the gun at him. Dyan disappeared in a green flash and reappeared behind the guy.

"Now that's rude, you picked this fight." he said darkly. Before he could react, Dyan hit the back of his neck knocking him out.

Deegan finally ran out of his cabin only to find bodies on the floor. He was carrying an interesting weapon. It was similar to a staff but it was metallic and had a sword grip in the middle.

As he took his first step out, the guy who Dyan launched into the sky landed on him.

"What the hell?" he shouted pushing off the terrified man. "Oh sry about that Deegs, my bad." Dyan said with a stupid smile while rubbing the back of his head.

_**Idiot**_ Deegan got up picking up his weapon. A guy jumped from above the cabin and was aiming for him. He just side stepped and the guy landed on the deck. Deegan used his weapon and smacked him on the head.

"These aren't your everyday pirates I see. Men, retreat back to the ship. Tiny and I will handle this." The captain announced as he and a rather large man holding a club jumped on the Arcticfox. The other Wild West members carried the injured back onto their ship.

The brothers walked up and stood in a row facing their opponents.

"So who's the captain on this miserable ship?" he demanded.

Dyan stepped in front and said "Me you horse-freak."

Ignoring the insult he retorted "You? You look the weakest among the three. Be serious here."

"Well neither of us wanted to be captain anyways. It's his dream. We have our own goals." Deegan said as he looked at Devon.

"Yea, and you shouldn't call him weak. It might actually piss him off." Devon added.

Phillip still didn't seem convinced and laughed out a little.

"Well, I guess I just gotta show him just how strong I really am then." Dyan muttered in a serious tone.

"Have fun captain." Deegan said and Dyan nodded.

"Alright if that's how you want it. Tiny, you take care of the other two. Leave the captain to me." Philip ordered.

Before they knew it Tiny launched himself at the two swinging his club violently. They leaped back to avoid the blow and looked at each other.

"Time to show this guy just how brothers fight!" Deegan said with Devon smirking.

Dyan calmed down a little and suggested "Hey horse-freak! How bout we watch this first?"

Phillip's vein popped at his new nickname but he just nodded.

* * *

"Seriously though, your name is Tiny? That's a shocker." Deegan stated, pissing Tiny off.

Tint went in for an attack aimed at Deegan, but he stood his ground and blocked it with his weapon.

"Not bad, you can withstand my strength."

"This is nothing big guy." Deegan said as he pushed the surprised Tiny backwards stumbling.

Smiling Deegan side-stepped while Devon dashed in pass him to attack. He flipped his weapons backwards while he ran. As he reached the big man, he struck the ground with his kenrods pushing himself upwards and aimed for Tiny's face with his right knee while yelling _"Golpear La Luna!"_. Tiny blocked it with his club but the force of the blow knocked it right into his face. He stumbled backwards dropping his club as Devon flew over him.

He rubbed the blood off the side of his mouth and snarled "You'll pay for that". Devon was still in mid-air behind him when Tiny swung his huge arm around with full force. Devon had no time to react as he was knocked to the side hitting the railing. He wasn't injured but the blow dazed him a little.

Although Deegan kept his cool knowing his brother's limits, he still was pissed off.

"Alright tough guy, you're gonna get burnt to a crisp!"

He took out a small bottle he kept in his pocket and poured the contents on his weapon. He then struck the weapon against the floor and it lit up on fire. The handle though seemed untouched by the roaring red flames.

"This is my weapon I created myself. I learnt how to make it from watching my father make that guy's weapons." He pointed at Devon.

"And with my special solution it can contain the fire along the metal rods, I call it Draco." Deegan said as he twirled the weapon.

Tiny was impressed by the flashy weapon was at first.

He then snapped out of it and charged in. Deegan was ready as he ran in as well. He dodged the sluggish punch easily and used Draco to sweep his feet. Tiny fell over with his legs charred and grunted in pain. He struggled to get up as his rage grew.

"Feeling the burn yet Puny?" he taunted the brute.

Blinded by fury Tiny jumped up and came down on Deegan with both hands together swinging down. Deegan sighed as he extended out his weapon which had a better reach than Tiny's arm and slammed it into Tiny's chest.

"_Dragon's Jab_!" it burned brightly on his chest. He pulled it out and left a huge burn mark on his chest. Tiny stood there burnt wobbling on his feet. His eyes were white and smoke came out of his mouth.

"And now to finish it, Devon!" Deegan shouted. Devon had already fully recovered and was waiting for his chance.

"On it." he said as he ran in with both arms on his side.

"_Huelga de la sombra!" _roared as he delivered the final blow. Tiny was hit by both strikes to the jaw and ribs, launching him over onto the enemy ship's deck completely knocked out.

The crew stared in horror as their first mate was laying on the floor unconscious.

Deegan put out the flames of Draco with one swift motion and Devon hung his kenrods by his waist. Deegan grinned and held out his fist and Devon gave him a fist-bump smirking.

Philip's mouth was wide open.

"Not bad guys!" Dyan grinned waving at them. Devon ignored him while Deegan smiled.

He then turned towards Philip again.

"Now, its time for the main battle" Dyan said as his expression changed. "Hah! He may be my first mate but the gap of our strength is far apart." Philip said. "Same here horse-freak. As I said before, I'll show you how strong I really am." Dyan took out the black sack in his pocket.

"It's been a while since I used these." He said opening the sack. He pulled out two fingerless gloves which were also camouflage green that matched his shirt.

He put it on and his hands started to glow a dark green color. His pupils also started to glow with the same color.

He grinned darkly "Let's begin!"

* * *

**Authors note**

_Huelga de la sombra – _strike of the shadow

_Golpear la luna -_ striking the moon

So how was it? I'm happy to say this is a heck of a lot longer than my first chapter.

Hopefully the fight was good. I put a lot of thought into their battle styles.

I will be updating the chapters a lot less frequent from now on as my finals is closing in. So hopefully you will bear with me for any delays.

Oh and thx to anyone who is reading ^^. Ill hope to you'll continue to read this story.

Next up Fight of the Captains!

Please read and review!


	3. Fight of the Captains

**Disclaimer - I dont own One Piece  
**

**Chapter 3 Fight of the Captains**

Dyan grinned "Let's begin".

He went into his usual fighting stance with his eyes and hands glowing now. He leaned backwards on his left leg lazily with his fists out. The other captain took off his cowboy hat and dropped it to his side. He then got into a fighting stance as well.

Dyan disappeared in a green flash and reappeared to Philip's left side ready to strike him. Philip was surprised at first but reacted quickly enough to block the blow. A huge gust of wind blew as they collided.

"They're inhuman!" "How can he match the captain!" the crew members shouted in awe as they watched from the safety of their ship.

"Oh shut up" said a voice coming from behind them.

"You two? How? No, when did you get on our ship?" said another crew member.

Deegan and Devon stood there with their weapons raised.

"You guys really shouldn't be watching them. You have bigger problems to worry about." Deegan said and all hell broke loose on the enemy ship.

"It seems my brothers picked a fight with your crew." Dyan said as they were still locked in a fight of strength. They were pushing their fists against each other to gain the upper hand.

"I couldn't care less about those weaklings." Philip responded.

Suddenly he pulled his fist back causing Dyan to stumble forward. He then swept his feet and punched him in the gut sending the rookie flying to the cabin wall.

"You may be strong, but you lack experience boy." he confidently stated.

Dyan got up holding his stomach "Damn, you got me there. But its far too early to be that confident."

He then dashed forward in with blinding speed shouted and threw a punch at Philip's face.

"_Flash Strike_" Dyan said._  
_

The cowboy lifted his arm to block it again but as he braced himself for impact, it never came. Just as the fist was less than an inch from his face, Dyan just vanished leaving a blurry afterimage of himself. He had no time to react as Dyan reappeared to his right and gave a solid kick right to his ribs. With that he flew to the side and hit the only cannon aboard the Arcticfox.

Philip sat there thinking, _**this kid is extremely fast, and strong no doubt.**_ He then got up rubbing the sore part of his ribs.

"Hey kid, you're not normal are you? No, you're too strong to be normal." He inquired.

"Yeap, your quite smart horse-freak" he replied sarcastically.

"I ate the _fight fight no mi_ when I was just a kid. My body is physically enhanced for battle. Also my dad made me these gloves, they help me harness my power into my fists." He explained while raising his glowing fist.

"Hmm I see, so its about time I showed you my true power as well boy. Human beast transformation!" he smirked as his body started to warp.

"Oh cool! A zoan user, I've heard stories of your type. What animal are you? I cant wait!" he said enthusiastically.

"Isn't it obvious. Wild Horse Philip?" he said midway in transformation. His shirt ripped of entirely.

"Whats your point?" tilting his head to side.

As his transformation was complete, he stood there now towering over Dyan. He was dark brown and extremely muscular with the head of a horse.

"_Uma uma_ no mi, model stallion!" he said proudly.

"Wow thats pretty impressive."

* * *

Meanwhile on the other ship, Devon was finishing off the last of the crew. Deegan on the other hand was missing in action.

"Damn, he ran off somewhere." he sighed.

Deegan ran around the inside of the ship searching for anything interesting. He was about to run pass another room but stopped halfway realizing it was the captain's quarters. _**Ah this will be good **_he thought. He stepped into the room with his weapon ready just in case.

He walked into a cowboy theme room. _**Typical.**_ Everything seemed normal except for the fact there was a bird cage in the room. The weird part was that there was a tied up teddy bear in the cage.

The bear was brown and had two black colored button eyes. Its mouth was a zipper which had a shark-like grin and there was a toothpick in it. Also it seemed to be wearing a tiny black backpack.

"Man this Philip guy is a freak. Who the hell ties up a teddy bear and puts it in a cage?" he mumbled. He decided to take it with him since it was being 'abused'.

He walked up to the cage and analyzed it. It was locked but he was confident he could bust it open.

He raised his weapon and brought it down on the cage. When he hit the cage though, it was unharmed and he felt his hand go numb.

"What's this cage made of?" struggling to regain feeling in his hand.

"K...Ka...Kairouseki" a voice came.

"Oh no wonder, it's reinforced with sea stone. That makes perfect sense" he said bopping his fist on his palm.

"Wait, who said that?" he turned around with his weapon at the ready.

"Bring it on, I'll whoop your ass!" he said as he searched the area for an enemy. He started to sweat slightly. _**Hmmm it seems either he's invisible or very good at hiding.**_

"In here moron" Deegan turned and looked at the cage. His mouth shot open and his eyes bulged.

"Holy shit! You're talking!" he shouted pointing at the teddy bear.

"Hi there. The name's Orso, Orso McGee." The teddy bear said in a gentlemanly manner.

* * *

Dyan dashed forward again and threw a punch straight at the chest. _**Now that he's bigger, surely he slowed down a lot. I don't even have to go full speed and he wont be able to block this punch.**_ As his fist collided with the over sized horse's chest, nothing happened. They stayed in that position for a few more seconds before Dyan jumped back.

"Thought the bulk slowed me down kid? That may be true, but now i don't have to block your weak punches." he said still in the same stance.

"This isn't going to be as easy as I thought" he mumbled mainly to himself.

He gripped his fists tighter as he went in for another attack.

"I'm attacking as well this time!" Philip shouted as he ran forward.

"_Flash strike!_"

Dyan threw a punch at him but disappeared again at the last moment. As he reappeared he was met with a huge hoof to the face with extreme force. He stumbled back holding his jaw.

"That move wont work twice" he said cockily. He then went in to continue his attack while Dyan was still recovering.

"_Wild West Barrage_!"

He punched him all over his body with so much strength that Dyan couldn't keep on his feet anymore. He fell over all bloody and bruised.

"Hmph, pathetic" he said looking at the boy at his feet. He approached him, picked him up by the shirt and raised his hoof to deliver the final blow.

Suddenly, Dyan's eyes shot open and glowed brighter than before. He threw a punch right at Philip's face.

"Oh no you don't!" he said throwing him back. He flipped over to land on his feet and glared at the enemy pirate. "Pathetic you say?" he approached Phillip maintaining his deadly glare. His slow approach grew faster and faster until he was running. As he closed in, he threw a punch at his opponent. He managed to punch his chest but not without receiving a blow as well.

They exchanged heavy blows as neither one backed down. Dyan's punches got more intense and it started to affect the zoan user. Though he too was also taking in blows. A few moments later, they stood there facing each other all bruised up and breathing heavily.

_**Damn, its about time I wrap this up. I don't think I can last much longer with this boy. For some reason I cant seem to break his spirit. **_He tensed his muscles as he got ready for another assault.

This time he ran in will all he got and threw a blow directly at him. Dyan just stood there waiting for it. As the hoof was just about to connect with his face, he ducked and avoided it. He put in all his power into his left fist as it overflowed with the green glow. He threw the fist upwards at the cows chin. Philip couldn't avoid the uppercut while in that position and took the full force of the attack.

He was sent flying upwards with his back facing the ground. He coughed up blood when Dyan appeared above him.

"Take this you horse-faced-freak, _Emerald Hammer!"_

He raised his glowing left fist and hammered down on Philip's gut. He rocketed towards the ship and landed hard on the deck. The impact caused the floor to crumble and he fell through unconscious. Dyan landed on the deck panting hard and fell backwards on his butt. "Man I can't believe we'd face such a tough opponent from the get go." he said between breaths.

"You damaged the ship Dyan! How stupid can you get you little punk." he heard a voice coming from above as he looked up. Devon landed next to him with a pissed off look on his face.

"I did what I had to do to beat him okay!" he said folding his arms pouting. "Anyways pick him up and dump him back on their ship." he then pointed at the hole on the floor.

"What? Why do I have to do it?" he demanded.

"Captain's orders." he replied bluntly.

He didn't bother fighting back and jumped down the hole in the deck, mumbling something about killing little punk captains. He then jumped back out with the now normal Captain Philip on his back.

"Oh and can you fetch Deegan while your up there" Dyan said smiling.

"Yea yea i got." he said jumping up on the Wild West Pirates ship mumbling more curses at his brother. As he jumped something shiny fell out of the unconscious captain's pocket. Dyan picked it up and examined it.

"Wonder what this is for?"

* * *

Deegan was still in staring at Orso even after his introduction. And after a few moments of awkward silence.

"The least you can do is introduce yourself! How rude can you be?" he exclaimed.

"Ah sorry about that. I'm Deegan, nice to meet you." he said extending his arm out to shake. Then he realized what he was doing and pulled back. "Wait! What the hell are you?" he shouted again.

"Its a long story. Lets just say a devil's fruit is involved with this and I have been captured by these pirates" he sighed.

"That makes sense. Why else would you be tied up in a sea-stone covered cage." he observed.

"Hmm you don't seem like part of this crew. You're not wearing that stupid costume like everyone else" he analyzed his clothing.

"Yea thats right. These freaks attacked our ship and we fought back. We beat most of them up and now my brother is fighting the captain." Deegan explained while untying the teddy bear through the bars.

Suddenly they heard a loud crash and the cage fell over. Deegan tied his weapon to his back and picked up the cage. He then started to rush back to the deck of the ship.

"Where are you taking me?" Orso inquired. "Well you seem like decent guy, so I guess I'll help you out. After my brother kicks the captain's ass we'll ask him where the key is" he said.

"Wow, you only know me for a few minutes and you already want to help me? And you're so sure your brother can beat Captain Philip?" he said in shock.

"As I said before, you seem like a decent guy. If you're not we can just toss you back in this cage. To answer your second question, just look ahead" he smirked.

They had already reached the deck and Devon had just landed on the ship with the captain over his shoulder. He dropped the excess weight on the ground and glanced around the ship. He saw Deegan and started walking up to him.

"There you are. Come on, our stupid captain is waiting for us back on the ship." he then realized Deegan was holding a cage in his hand.

"Whats with the bear?" he asked.

Deegan smiled and held up the cage. "Hi there!" the bear said politely.

"What the hell. It talks?" he jumped back pointing at it.

"Do all of you react like that?" Orso asked Deegan who just shrugged.

"Well anyways I'm Orso McGee. Its quite impressive you could beat the captain." he said.

Devon still kept quiet, digesting the current situation. Then he said "It wasn't me bear, it was our brother".

"Oh that reminds me. We gotta wake this guy up. He has the key to release Orso here." Deegan said.

"And why do we want to release the talking bear?" he asked.

Then they saw a figure jumping onto the ship. It was Dyan with a bored look on his face. He kept his gloves back in his sack and stuffed it in his pocket. When he noticed them he started waving

"Hey guys can we leave now? There's nothing left to do here and... Wait, whats with the cute bear?" he darted to the cage.

"I'm not cute!"

"Cool it talks! Are you some kind of toy?" he said happily. He then tried to reach in the cage and touch him. But as he made contact with the cage his whole body felt wobbly and he crumpled to his knees.

"Why did I get all weak?" he asked weakly.

"Ah right, they locked him up in a kairouseki reinforced cage. We need a key to unlock it. So now we gotta wait till he wakes up" Deegan pointed at the unconscious captain.

"You mean this?" Dyan said as he stumbled out a key from his pocket.

"The key! Now I can finally be released." he said thankfully.

Deegan picked the key up and unlocked the cage. He then grabbed the stuffed animal and placed it on the deck.

"Ah it feels good to be free again. Thanks a lot Mr. Captain for the assistance. I'm Orso McGee, scientist and inventor" he said bowing his head.

"Yo, my name is Dyan and I'm the captain of this three-man pirate crew. Did you say you were a scientist AND an inventor?" Orso nodded, "Wow thats amazing, we don't have either. Would you join my pirate crew?" he said excitedly. Devon smacked his own forehead in exasperation while Deegan just sighed.

"Well I really don't have a place here and or anywhere else. I am in your debt, so sure. I will join your pirate crew Captain Dyan!" he said saluting the teen.

"YES! We got a new nakama. And being an inventor your good with tools right. So as your first duty, fix our deck now." he ordered.

"Thats too fast you idiot!" the his brothers shouted while Devon slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ok ok, tomorrow you can get to work. Here hop on my shoulder, I doubt you can jump back to our ship." he grinned as he squatted down and gestured for him to jump on his shoulder.

_**Actually I can**_ he thought but decided against it. He wanted to humor his new captain so he jumped up. They started walking back towards the when Orso's ear twitched.

"You!" they heard someone shout and they turned around. It was the guy Dyan knocked out before and he was pointing his gun at Dyan.

The man grinned as he pulled the trigger and fired the gun. As the bullet flew directly at Dyan's face, Orso jumped from his shoulder in the way of the bullet and raised his right paw. Before the bullet made contact with his paw, it just suddenly stopped in its tracks. As it fell to the ground he caught it with his left paw. He then raised the bullet to the front of his right paw.

"_Kumo tekken shot_"

The bullet instantly flew as if shot by a gun into the shoulder of the guy. He fell down writhing in pain.

"Whoa your one though stuffed animal aren't you" Devon smirked.

"You got that right. Oh by the way captain, one condition before I officially join your crew" Orso said with a serious tone.

"What would that be my cute little friend?" he inquired grinning.

"No one calls me CUTE!" he bellowed.

* * *

**Authors note**

_Uma uma– _horse horse

Well here it is. I hope the fight and Orso's introduction was to your liking.

Please R&R

Anyways, onto the next chapter!


End file.
